


A Snily Moment

by poisonkissed3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkissed3/pseuds/poisonkissed3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble based off of a dream I had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snily Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not great, it's my first.

Lily had finally convinced Severus to go outside. It's a beautiful, sunny day and he could use some sunlight. He just wanted to finish reading a book he "found" in the restricted section of the library. He takes notes with an enchanted quill and parchment. Lily watched him with a somewhat sad expression.  
"I'm worried about you." She says quietly.  
Severus looks up from the book, pushing his hair behind his shoulder, "Why's that?"  
"Don't you think your obsession with the Dark Arts is going a little too far? I'd hate to see you get into trouble... or worse." The last part came out in a whisper.  
He frowns at her, forcing himself not to get lost in her green eyes, "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."  
She smiles sadly and grabs his hand, locking their fingers together. He blushes as she leans forward and gently presses her lips against his cheek.  
"Okay, I'll let it go for now." She pulls him to his feet as she stands, "Come on, let's go eat lunch."  
He's helpless against the radiant smile she gives him. He knew he'd do anything, give anything to be with her.  
"Yeah, let's go."


End file.
